The necklace
by LittleLoyalShieldBabe
Summary: CJ is about to leave some of her past behind her for a new life in Miami , but she cannot stop her feelings for her childhood friend , does he have feeling for her , and what happens when their paths cross, I don't own the shield , I only own Cj ,Isabelle ,please no negative comments, please do not steal or copy this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

( My pov)

I can't believe , Im going to live my friend jenn , and we are going see raw and smackdown ,and i can' t believe I'm going to see him after so long , I wonder if he still think about me as I still think about him ,i love him then and I love him still , i think to myself as I rub my necklace , I then take out my iPad and I begin to look at old pictures of me and him , i then email jenn saying I will see you at the airport , and I can't wait to see raw and smackdown with her xx" , she then emails me back saying she can't wait to see me and she end the message with #BelieveInTheShield ,laughing to myself , as I put my iPad away , I noticed a new bulletin ..

I open the the story and it is about my ex boyfriend Tommy , who was in prison for almost killing me , I then feel tears come to my eyes as I read he has escape from prison , shaking I try to clear my mind and focus on having fun, I then put my iPad away as the plane land in Miami ...

I then head to the luggage claim , with the feeling of someone watching me ,I then head out into the arrival lounge , where I see my friend jenn ,I then run into her arms and I give her a big hug , " how was the flight " jenn asks , " it was fine thanks " I reply , we then leave the airport and we head to mine and jenn apartment that we have just brought , I then put my suitcase in my room , and I head to the shower , thinking about him ...

CJ do you want a take out " jenn yell to me "yeah that would be awesome" I say , stepping out of the shower , and putting the necklace that he gave me back on , I then put my pj on and I go to the living room and I turn the telly on ready for raw , " I hope the boys are going to be on tonight , I need to see mr sexy reigns " jenn says , I then laugh , and I think to myself , I hope the shield are on there so can see him ...

Once our food arrive , me and jenn settle in front of the tv , and too our delight the shield are on raw , during the match I noticed jenn can't keep her eyes off roman , my eyes the move to the man standing next to him ...

during raw , a news bulletin comes on , and I begin to shake as I see the mug shot of my ex , jenn then pull me into her arms and I start to cry , after a few minutes I calm down and after the shield match finished I decide to go to bed , I then fall into a restless sleep ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

( my pov)

i then feel jenn gently shaking me to wake me , " you were having a bad dream " she says sitting down beside me , " was you having a nightmare about him " she asked , " yes I was , it seems every time I closed my eyes I see him " I say starting to cry , jenn pull me into her arms and she says " do you fancy a shield marathon and a big tub of ice cream ? " , " yeah I do " i say , getting out of bed I go into the Bathroom to wash my face , I come out and jenn wraps her arm around me , and we head into the living room ..

" what the story behind your necklace ? " jenn asks , as we sit down and we put a cover over us , " my best friend gave it to me, before he left " I say , " did you have feeling for him ? " jenn asks , " yes I did ,I love him then , and I love him still , but I never had the guts to tell him " I say automacilally thinking about him , before we start to watch tv , I go into bathroom , and I look at my necklace , wondering where he is , I leave the bathroom and we begin to watch the shield ...

me and jenn sit on the sofa , just talking about the shield , and jenn tell me she has spoken to her old supervisor and he tell that they may have a location on tommy , " where ? " I ask feeling scared , " he wouldn't tell me as he fear I may go after him , but he did say we would be the first ones to know when they find him " jenn says , I then give her a hug and I thanks her , " no thanks is needed you are my best friend " jenn says , I let out a yawn , smiling jenn then said " why don't we go back to bed to get our rest for tomorrow night raw " I give her another hug and I say " goodnight " and I head back to bed , I fall into another restless sleep , and I dream about the night I was attack , I then wake up in a cold sweat , and I go into my bathroom to refill my glass with water , and after I have had a drink , I then go back to bed , and I fall asleep ...

( jenn pov )

I run into Cj's room after I hear her screaming in her sleep , I wake her up and I ask her about her nightmare , knowing full well it was about her ex tommy , I then gently shake her awake not wanting to frighten her anymore than she is , after she wake up , I asked her about her necklace , and she tell me it was a gift , and after that we talk about the shield before I tell her about what my old supervisor said , after we head back to bed as we need our sleep for raw ...

( the next day )

( my pov )

me and jenn get up and we have breakfast , and we get ready to go on a shopping spree before raw , we then leave the house and we go into Victoria secrets , I then look around whilst jenn tries on some clothes , after our shopping trip , we head to Wendy's for something to eat before heading home, we t arrive home and we get ready for raw , I then head to the shower and I think to my self will I see him tonight , my best friend Colby Lopez , who is known to the world as Seth Rollins , I then leave the shower , i then do my makeup and I put on my necklace and I get dressed , I put on my short black vest top and my black jeans , I then leave my room , and I see jenn is already to go , we then leave the apartment and we head to the arena ...

( jenn pov )

I'm so nervous about meeting the shield especially Roman Reigns , I have a shower and I brush my long black hair , and spray on my perfume touch of love , I put on a strapless bra and a black halter neck top , and a short black skirt that show of my long legs , I meet Cj in the living room , " wow jenn you look amazing " Cj says , " you look amazing too " I say , we leave the apartment and we head to the arena ...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

( Colby / seth Rollins pov )

I sit in our locker room , I take out my phone and I look at photos of me and CJ when we were young and before I when away , I smile as I see her smiling face smiling back at me , I then feel my temper rise when I see tommy Collins in the background , with his eyes on CJ , " Seth you ok bro " I hear roman say, " yeah I'm ok, I was just thinking , I then show roman a picture of CJ and I tell him all bout her and our friendship , " when I went away I didn't have the balls to tell her how I felt" I say, " do you still love her "roman asks , taking a deep breath before I answer " yes I still love her and I miss her everyday", I then show roman a picture of tommy , " he was in love with CJ, but she didn't feel the same , he would do anything to get her, including getting me beat up, CJ found out and she when out with him to protect me and he used to beat her, the day I left I gave a necklace and I told her I would come back for her", after I finished telling roman , and before he could answer , a crew member tells us to get Into position , we go to the stairs entrance where we see dean getting a good luck kiss from Nikki , while we are waiting ...

I hear my name being called , I then look around and there stands my CJ looking beautiful, and still wearing the necklace, with out caring who is around , I pull her into the biggest hug and I bury my face into her hair, not wanting to let her go , " I have missed you so much " I say , looking deep into her green eyes , I have missed you too with tears streaming down her face ,I have always love you Colby " she says , " there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you , I love you too " I say , giving her a kiss, we hear a cough from a grumpy security guard , go with Nikki and this guy and he will take you and your friend , to our locker room , I hear roman say " I will see you soon hot babygirl " shaking my head laughing I give CJ another kiss , I watch her leave with Nikki , jenn and the security guard, unaware that tommy is watching us ...

( my pov)

Me and jenn arrive at the arena , and I get the same feeling I had at the airport that we are being watched , I move closer to jenn, " you ok Hun " she asks , " yeah I just the feeling that we are being watched" I reply , jenn then looks around and we head up the stairs , where we see the shield , I then get close enough, and I call Colby, he turn around and he tells the security guard to let us through, Colby pull me into his arms and he gives me the biggest hug , I suddenly feel safe in his arms, Colby head looks me straights in the eyes , and he tell me " he hasn't stop thinking about me and how must he has missed me" , Colby tell me he loves me ," I love you so much " I say , he then gives me a kiss , when we hear a cough , I introduce jenn to him ,dean ,Nikki and roman , jenn then tell me "she and roman have been getting to know each other " , I smile when roman calls jenn hot babygirl , we then hear moaning coming from a grumpy security guard , Colby tell us to go with him and Nikki and he will take us to the shields locker room , not wanting to let him go , Colby give me a kiss , we leave to go to the locker room , with Nikki who has her arms around me and jenn , and we are unaware that we are being watched ...

( Tommy pov)

I can't let and I will not let Colby have her , I think to myself as she walk away with the security guards and her two friends After seeing her I go into the bathroom to plan my next move ...

(Colby /Seth Rollins pov)

As we hear our music and we walk down the stairs , I can't get CJ out of my mind , I look around , and i think I see tommy glaring at me , " hey you ok " roman whispers , " yeah I thought i saw some one I knew " I say , trying to get my head back in the game ...

(jenn pov)

I look at CJ with concern when she tells me that she think we are being watched , I quickly scan the area , but I can't see anything , we head towards the stairs when we see the shield , whilst CJ and Colby are talking , I see roman reigns approaching me , " hi " I say nervously , " hi yourselfb" he says , we talk for a little while , roman then takes me by surprise and he gives me a kiss , trying to regain control of my senses I kiss him back , "you are one hot woman babygirl " he says , we walk over to CJ and seth , dean and Nikki , after the induction , we follow the security guard to the shield locker room , whilst we are walking we get to know Nikki Bella a bit better , and we are unaware that we are being watched ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

( my pov)

After getting to know Nikki a bit better , she tells us what happen with Cena and now how happy She is with dean , I then need the toilet , Nikki tells me that the toilets in the shield locker room were broken but there are toilets down the hall , " thanks " I say , I stand up , and Jenn ask me " if I wanted her to come with me " " I will be ok "I say , giving her a hug , I leave the locker room and I go down the hall , I go into the toilet and I do my business , while I'm in the ladies , I hear footsteps , not worried about it I leave the stall , and I wash my hands , I then feel a hand go over my mouth ,I see tommy standing there , " hello Little bird " he whispers as he rub my cheek , after a few moments of struggling , i hear the door open and i see Jenn standing there , i then pull away slightly giving jenn the chance to hit tommy , she kick him hard in the nuts , tommy let go off me and i run into Jenn arms , Jenn hold me close , jenn then pull out her cell and call the police , upon seeing the phone tommy shoves me and jenn out off the way , with jenn's arm around me we head back towards the locker room , we run into nikki , jenn quickly tells her what happen , nikki then runs off to get Dean , Seth and Roman , we go into the room , and we sit down on the sofa , jenn tighten her arms around me , we then hear the door open and we hear the police come into the room , closely follow by Seth , Dean and Roman , Nikki , Colby pull me into his arms and i bury my face in to his shoulder , me and jenn tell the police what happen , after we finished telling them everything , Me and Jenn ask Colby and Joe if they can stay in our apartment , as we dont feel safe by ourselves , they both agree and , we leave the locker room and we head to the parking lot , with a strange feeling we are being watch and someone following ...

( jenn pov)

CJ has been a long time in the toilets I think to myself , " I will be back in a minute , I'm just going to see if CJ is ok , I leave the room and I head to the toilets , I go in and I see tommy standing there with his hand over CJ mouth , and the other hand pulling her close to him , " let her go " I said in a calm but cold voice , " you know I won't do that " tommy said mocking me , I see CJ pull away from him and I see a opening and I kick him hard as I can in the nuts , crying out in pain tommy let go of CJ , she runs to me shaking , I pull her into a hug , and I call the police , seeing my cellphone tommy then run past me shoving me out of the way , me and CJ leave the toilets and we see Nikki running towards us , I briefly tell her what happen , Nikki then runs off to get dean , seth and roman , with my arm around CJ we walk back to the locker room , after a few minutes the police come Into the room , and before they say anything , Seth , Roman , Dean and Nikki come running in , me and Cj ask Joe and Colby if they can stay with us in our apartment , as neither of us feel safe , to our relief they both say yes , after me and Cj tell the police everything , we head to the parking lot and i have this feeling we are being follow ...

(colby/seth pov )

After our match , we go through the curtain , and we see Nikki standing there with a worried look on her face , Immediately feel the hair go up on the back off my neck , " what wrong Nikki " I asked , " it CJ she was attack by her ex in the toilets , she ok but she shaken up , jenn called the police " she said , with out saying a word I run to our locker room , with roman , dean , Nikki close behind me , I burst through the door and I see the police , I rush over to CJ and I pull into my arms , after jenn and CJ tells the police everything , CJ and jenn ask if me and roman can stay with them at their apartment ," sure we can " we say together , we all then leave the locker room and we head to CJ and jenn car , me and CJ get in the back , and we head to their apartment ...

(Roman pov)

after our match , we see Nikki come running toward us , she quickly tell us what happen ,seth quickly run towards our locker room , me and dean ran after him , i hope Jenn is ok i think to myself , we enter the room and immediately i pull Jenn into my arms , Jenn bury her face into my shoulder , i tilt her face towards mine and i kiss her passionly , after Jenn and CJ has told the police everything , Cj and Jenn ask if we can stay with them at their apartment , we say yes , we then leave the locker room and we head to the parking lot , as we walk , I keep looking around , to see if we being follow , we then leave the arena and we head to their apartment ...

( my pov )

we get in the car , me and Colby get into the back , Colby pulled me on to his lap , and I wrap my arms around his neck and I rest my head on his chest , Colby then rub his hand up and down my back , I then nuzzle my head into his chest , we arrive at the apartment , Colby opens the door and he climb out with me still in his arms , joe then screams at Colby to get me inside , Jenn tosses her keys to Colby , and we run towards the apartment , I raise my head and I see tommy shoving joe into Jenn ,and tommy runs off , before he goes he look straight at me , I lower my head back down as we run into the apartment , Colby then sit me down on the sofa and he call the police , after a few seconds joe burst in carrying jenn in his arms ,he let her go , and he kisses her on the mouth , Jenn then grab his hand and she drag him of to her bedroom , giggling , Colby hand me a coffee and we begin to talk about old times ...

tommy pov )

i come out of my hiding place to see Cj leaving with Colby and Jenn , and Colby's friend , i then follow them to the parking lot and i get into the car i stole and i follow them to a apartment , i then hide in the bushes , where I'm spotted by Colby friend , he then try to grab me , while Jenn call the police , i then shove the man into Jenn and i run off , before they can chase me ...

(Roman pov )

Me and jenn , get into the front of the car , I then give jenn a kiss , I look in the mirror to see if anyone is following us , we leave the parking lot , during the drive i slide my hand up jenn's thigh , she look at me and smile at me, she put her hand over mine , soon we arrive at their apartment , we then get out of the car , i noticed a shadow behind the bushes , and tommy steps out , as soon as i see him i scream at Colby to get Cj inside , Jenn tosses her key at Colby , who catches them and runs toward the apartment with CJ , i try to grab tommy , as jenn phone the police , tommy then shove me into jenn , and runs off , i catch jenn and pull her into my arms before she falls , i carry her into the apartment , i let her go and i give her a kiss , jenn grab my hand and drag me to her bedroom ...

(jenn pov)

Me and Joe get into the front of the car , as i put on my seatbelt , Joe leans over and he gives me a kiss on the mouth , we then leave the parking lot, during the drive , i feel joe's hand slide up my thigh , i turn to him and i smile , i put my hand over his , soon we arrive at mine and Cj apartment , we then get out of the car , and whilst we are getting joe and colby's bags out of the car , joe then look over at the bushes and we see tommy , joe screams at colby to get Cj inside , i toss my keys at Colby he catches them and he runs towards the apartment , me and joe turn to face tommy and joe tries to grab him , i the pull out my cell phone and started to phone the police , when tommy shoves joe into me and he runs off , joe catches me and pull me into his arms before i fall , he picks me up and carry me into the apartment, we burst through the door and joe puts me down , he gives me a kiss on the mouth , and before he can react , i grab his hand and i drag him to my bedroom , i kick the door shut , and i give joe a kiss , i feel his hands snake around my waist as he deepen the kiss , he moves his hands down to cup and rub my butt , i then slide my hands up and under his shield vest and black beater , i slowly run my hands down his hard abs , we break apart for air , and i unzip the shield vest , and i throw it to the floor , i then pull off his beater , i take a deep breath as i stare at his beautiful sexy tone body, i trace my fingers along his chest tattoo , joe chuckle and he gently grab my hand , he kisses my fingers , and he pull off my top , joe kisses along my collar bone , i let out a soft moan , joe picked me up , and he carried me over to the bed , he lay me down , and he begin to plant kisses down my body , joe grinds his harding length against me , i move my hands down his body , and i un zip his trousers and i rub his length through the material causing him to hiss , joe runs his hands up my legs and under my skirt , he pulls it off , and throw it on the floor , i yank joe's pants off and they join my skirt , joe then remove my bra and panties ,and he pull off his boxers , kissing my neck and shoulders , i reach up and i pull his hair free from it ponytail ,joe then gets up and pick up his pants , he then finds his wallet and he pull out a condom , he bring it over to me and i rip open the wrapper and put it on his large length , joe comfortably laid on top of me , and he parts my thighs with his legs he gives me a passionate kiss as he enter me , i arch my back as he begin to thrust slowly , i then beg joe to go faster , smiling at me he pick up speed , i wrap my legs and around his waist causing him to go deeper , after about thirty mins we hit our climaxes , joe then collapses on top of me , kissing my neck gently , he then raises himself and he said " you are one hot beautiful woman babygirl , i have fallen in love with you " , "oh Joe , i'm in love with you too " i reply . joe then get up and disposes of the condom, he walks back and climb back into bed , he pulls me close to him and we fall into a deep sleep ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(my pov)

While Jen and Joe have some fun in her room. me and Colby are sitting on the sofa talking. which then slowly leads us to start making out,Slowly but gently Colby pulls Me toward him and softly runs a finger under my chin and plants a small gentle kiss on my lips. I then slowly move my hands down his chest and under his t-shirt as Colby moves his hands to my butt to deepen the kiss. Soon I have Colby's shirt off and i run my fingers down his well muscled chest and plays with his chest hair. while in the back of my mind I'm thinking of way to try and tell Colby what Tommy did to me ...

( Tommy pov )

While CJ and Jen are safe inside their home with Joe and Colby. I'm sitting in the stolen car watching the house planning my next move on how to get to CJ...

(Jenn and Joe pov )

After awhile I wake up and quietly get out of bed and head to the shower. Mean while Joe wakes up looking for his BabyGirl and notices she gone. Soon he hears the shower running the bathroom and gets up and heads to the sound. While Im under the shower head Joe steps into the bathroom and sees me under the water and let's out a low wolf whistle, Pretty soon Joe steps into the shower behind Me and wraps me in his arms while planting small kisses down my slick wet neck, I moans softly as i feels Joe's arms around me. "Did you just wake up? I asks Joe. Yeah I did. He replied". Still kissing my neck and running his hands over my hips and waist I reach behind me and runs my fingers through Joe's long, wet hair. Joe then rub my breasts , and he gently suckle on my neck causing me to moan. I spin around in Joe's arms and I slowly plant small kisses down his neck. Joe then enter me gently and he begin to thrust slowly at first and the picking up speed, after a few minutes we hit our releases. while we are coming down from our sexual high i rest my head on Joe shoulder as we let the water run over our bodies ...

(My and Colby pov )

While Jen and Joe are in the shower Colby and I are in the living room talking after making out, I hear the shower go off in Jen's room. "I think Jen has fallen head over heels in love with Joe. I tell Colby. Yeah. Joe fell in love with Jen at the show tonight. In fact all he talked about was how Hot Jen looked. Colby said with a grin." I laughed. "No surprise there. Jen was Smoking Hot!". Colby smiled. "So were you Sweetpea." I blushed at Colby's nickname for me. I smiled at Colby. "You remembered my favorite flower. I replied. Yeah I did and I also remembered that Sweetpea was your favorite scent too. Colby said holding My hand in his gently, I smile at Colby and I give him a kiss which leads to another steamy make out session ...

( jenn and Joe pov )

Meanwhile Me and Joe have dried off and we go into the kitchen to heat up some left over pepperoni pizza and get a soda. we walk in the kitchen and we stop for a moment when we see Colby and Cj making out. In the kitchen Joe and Me have gotten the pizza and the sodas and head into the living room with CJ and Colby. "Pizza CJ and Colby. I yell letting them know that we were coming into the living room.". Hearing My voice CJ and Colby break apart and Colby puts his shirt back on. me and Joe smile at them and we hand them some plates and the sodas, I then turn on the tv and we watch a game show. I look at Joe feeling so happy that I found him ...

( Tommy pov )

Still sat outside the house in the stolen car i have been trying to call CJ but I keep getting the same message. "Sorry the number can not be completed as dialed" the recording said. DAMN! I yelled. Outside Thunder and Lighting sound and light up the night sky while the rain starts to come down hard. Great! I mutter just what I need fucking rain! As i hit the steering wheel, I Start the car and leave and head to the closest bar. While trying to figure out what to do and how to get to CJ away from Colby and her friends...

I drive down the street and I pull into the parking lot of the local bar. The red bull . As a bull lights up the front of the bar...

I head into the Red bull and head to the bar. "What can I get for you? The bartender asks. I'll take the strongest Whiskey you've got. I said to the bartender. Rough Night? he asked No Shit! I said pissed. "While still trying to come up with a plan to get to CJ...

(my , Colby , Joe and Jen pov )

Back at Our house everyone is full from the pizza and the soda. And have gotten ready for bed. and unaware that Tommy is still lurking outside ...

( Tommy pov )

Back at the Red bull I'm drunk and I just walked out of the men's room after taking a very long pee. "Thanks I mutter handing the key back to the bartender. No Problem. the bartender said with a smile. How about another drink " the bartender asked. No Thanks. I say to him. I have a gf that I need to get my hands on". Still trying to come up ...

Back outside the bar the rain hasn't stopped and the thunder and lighting is even louder now. I get back into the stolen car and I head back to Jen and CJ's house, I put my plan into action ...

( our pov)

Back at our house Jen and Joe are sound asleep in her bedroom and Me and Colby are getting ready for bed. while Colby is in the shower. I look out of the window and I watch the storm. I feel a pair of arms go around my waist and Colby kisses the top of my head. and then turn in Colby's arms and I give him a kiss, and I take him by the hand and I lead him to bed, and we both are soon sound asleep...

Tommy makes a u-turn and parks in front of the house across the street. Soon he makes his way across the street and checks the outside of the house. All of a sudden Tommy steps in a big pile of wet mud and slips again. He tries to get back to his feet and once he finds his balence he slips again and this time falls forward head first into the neighbors' smelly trash can making a whole bunch of noise in the process waking Me and Colby first followed by Jen whose quick on her feet has her bedside drawer pulled open and pulls out a small .32 registered handgun...

Jen is out the front door before Me and Colby get there. But by the time Jen, me , Colby, and Joe get there Tommy has taken off and jumped into the car and left ...

( CJ PoV )

We run back inside and jenn calls the police. While we are waiting for the police Colby pulls me into his arms. He plants a small kiss on my head. Soon the police arrive to take our statements. After they leave joe and jenn go back to bed, Colby take my hand and he leads me into our bedroom ...


End file.
